


I Can't Say Goodbye (With Words)

by mols



Series: Literal Oneshots [4]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Goodbyes, M/M, Possible Character Death, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: From one dozen ways to say “I love you” for the first time.'I really love characters confessing their love in unexpected situations so I made a list of prompts:"While saying goodbye on the phone"'





	I Can't Say Goodbye (With Words)

George tries to hide the fear and the pain, but Ron can hear it in his heart, sharp as a recently sharpened knife. He can feel his arms get colder and colder, while getting lax with an odd nervousness, as George rambles and rambles about how much he was the happiest man alive by his side, that everything Ron had been to him was something he was immensely thankful for, his life would be completely other if it weren’t for Ron, his love.

He slowly starts crying, but he keeps talking as he sobs once in a couple of sentences, he confesses every little cheesy thing that his heart had been feeling all those three last years they had been together. All the love, the passion, the admiration, the respect, the complete adoration he had for his boyfriend, all gratefulness he had for all Ron had helped him achieve, to grow as a person to be a better man for the both of them.

“I love you,” he whines, “I loved you so much, Ron!”

Ron can feel the cold tears rolling down his cheeks, the phone sometimes almost sliding down his face because of the tears, and by how hard he holds the phone against his face.

“Stop saying nonsense!” he finally lets out, angry, mad even. He cannot bear it, whatever it is gonna happen next, that Luz is trying to prepare him for.

George swallows a hiccup but cannot help a sob:

“Please, Ron, please tell me you do too,” he says as if it would be the last time he would hear it in his whole life, as if he wouldn’t be able to be around to listen to Ron saying it anymore, not from him, not by his voice.

“Shut up!” Ron demands, but he sobs too. “Shut up and come here!” He is struggling to keep himself from showing the vulnerability that the situation puts him into.

Luz stays quiet for a second, just his sobbing coming across the phone as if he was slowly accepting his fate.

“I can’t,” he murmurs, sadly.

“Come here!” Ron shouts, he isn’t like this, not normally, not in his daily life.

“Please!” Luz cries, crying so loud that Ron freezes and can't shout at him again.

“I love you,” Ron says. “So much, Geo, please-”

A gunshot resounds on the other side, the sound of a heavy thing hitting the grown with a thud noise as well as a lighter object with a sharper noise and the line hangs up.


End file.
